mightybooshfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Fielding
"Noel Fielding" (born 21 May 1973 in Westminster, London, England) is an English comedian and actor, most famous for his role as Vince Noir in The Mighty Boosh. Early Life Fielding's parents (who appear in The Mighty Boosh with him in the episodes Nanageddon and The Priest and the Beast) were in their late teens when he was born in 1973, and he recalls having a very liberal upbringing, always aware of his parents' eclectic taste in music and openness with drugs. He has a brother, Michael Fielding, who appears alongside him in The Mighty Boosh as Naboo. Also appearing in the show is Noel's nephew (really Dee Plume's nephew ,but Noel refers to him as his nephew anyway), as Kirk in the episode Nanageddon. He attended Croydon Art College and Buckingham Chilterns University College, where he met friend and fellow Boosh comedian, Julian Barratt. It was at this time that the pair choreographed the sword fight performed by Fielding and Barratt in the Mighty Boosh 2006 stage show. Career The Mighty Boosh Fielding is best known for playing Vince Noir opposite Julian Barratt (Howard Moon) and brother Michael Fielding (Naboo) in The Mighty Boosh. Fielding met Barratt when he was performing a gig - and Julian offered Noel a place to perform. His character; "King of the Mods", "Goth Fairy", "Electro Poof", "Shoreditch Vampire" and "Camden Leisure Pirate", as well as fashion icon and would-be musician ("Vince Noir - rock 'n' roll star!"); is a kind, somewhat naive and loyal friend to Howard Moon. He can talk to animals, earning him the nickname "Mowgli in Flares". Vince has a "run-between-the-raindrops" quality about him, giving him the ability to land on his feet in the most difficult of situations. He is somewhat of a golden boy, largely popular with most of the other characters (and comically, almost all of the characters played by Rich Fulcher), much to the annoyance of Howard. Fielding is a visual artist responsible for many of Boosh's distinctive sets and characters, including the polo theme that occurs in many episodes (e.g. The The Hitcher's eye, the background of the main titles, the The Ape of Death's costume). Vince has a strong feminine aspect to his attire, often being confused as Howard Moon's "ugly wife" by supporting characters. This is due to his androgyny dress sense, which commonly includes drainpipe jeans, women's tops, large hats, boots with heels, a glitter-ball suit, faux-fur leopard skin jackets, sparkly accessories or clothes from high-street store Topshop. Other Outside of his work on The Mighty Boosh, Fielding has also had bit parts in many of Channel 4 stranger comedy programs, including Nathan Barley, The IT Crowd and Garth Marenghi's Darkplace, more often than not appearing alongside Mighty Boosh partner Julian Barratt. His role in "The IT Crowd" was filmed around his "Boosh" commitments. He also appeared in 1998 sketch show Unnatural Acts. In February 2007, Fielding appeared on Never Mind the Buzzcocks, where he mentioned an anecdote involving English pop-rock band The Kooks, who wanted him to provide The Mighty Boosh T-shirts for them to wear on Top of the Pops, however he did not have any, so hand-painted some for them. He arranged to meet their tour manager at 3 AM in Camden, but the tour manager never showed. When asked how long he waited, Fielding laughed and said, "Oh, about... four minutes." Fielding is an artist and has had two exhibitions at Maison Bertaux in Soho, selling artworks to Ringo Starr and Bryan Ferry amongst others. He released his art book The Scribblings Of A Madcap Shambleton in 2011. He starred as a version of himself in his own psychedelic comedy show Luxury Comedy (two seasons, 2012-2014), written and directed by himself and Nigel Coan. It received very mixed reviews, many giving it high praise, others referring to it as absolutely horrible. The show features many of Noel Fielding's own comic and artistic creations, in vignettes that are somewhat tied together. It also features actors that are friends and colleagues of Noel Fielding, but the great majority of characters are played by Fielding himself. It has some shared characters with An Evening With Noel Fielding, his 2015 live show. The show resulted in the collaboration between Noel Fielding and Sergio Pizzorno of Kasabian in the band Loose Tapestries, which came out with two albums, the music featured in each of the two seasons of the show. Music Fielding has appeared in several different music videos, including Robots In Disguise's "The Tears", alongside Chris Corner, Mint Royale's "Blue Song", alongside Julian Barratt, and Razorlight's "In the Morning". Fielding is friends with Razorlight, and involved them in the The Priest and the Beast. Fielding also appeared at one of their concerts, dressed as The Hitcher, to introduce the band. He also appeared in Kasabian's music video for "Vlad The Impaler." Fielding lent his voice to the Midfield General song "Midfielding". Fielding has acted as a live bass player for Robots In Disguise. Fielding has co-written the music for his series of Luxury Comedy with Kasabian's Sergio Pizzorno. They plan to release an album under the name of Loose Tapestries in 2012. Goth Detectives In December 2006, Fielding appeared alongside Russell Brand in the yearly panel show The Big Fat Quiz of the Year, hosted by Jimmy Carr. The pair won with 39 points thanks to the 22 points they got for one question (a joke that Carr offered, assuming that they would not know). Due to much joking on the show, involving Bob Skeleton ("Indie Detective"), which led to Fielding and Brand describing a fictional scenario in which they were "Goth Detectives". This led to the decision to perform a Goth Detectives themed show for the Teenage Cancer Trust event at the Royal Albert Hall in March 2007. Personal Life Fielding previously resided in Kentish Town, London with his ex-girlfriend, Dee Plume. He now lives in Highgate, London with his current girlfriend Lliana Bird. Trivia *His brother is Michael Fielding, who plays Naboo on The Mighty Boosh. *Attended Croydon Art College. *Has no middle name. *He has a French grandmother. *He was not Christened and does not follow a religion. *He has earned an Honourary Masters Degree from New Bucks University (previously known as Croydon Art College) *He is currently dating XFM Radio Presenter Lliana Bird. Filmography Acting Roles * Bunny and The Bull (2009) * The Mighty Boosh (2003-2007) - Vince Noir * The Mighty Boosh Live (2006) – Vince Noir * The IT Crowd (2006) – Richmond * Nathan Barley (2005) – Jones * AD/BC: A Rock Opera (2004) – Shepherd * Garth Marenghi's Darkplace (2004) – Monkey Man * The Mighty Boosh (2004) – Vince Noir * Surrealissimo: The Trial of Salvador Dali (2002) – Bauer * Sweet (2000) – Pete Sweet * Plunkett & Macleane (1999) – Brothel Gent * Unnatural Acts (1998) – Various Television Appearances * Comic Relief's The Big One (2007) * The Charlotte Church Show ** Episode 2x02 (2007) * Never Mind the Buzzcocks ** Episode 20x02 (2007) * The Big Fat Quiz of the Year (2006) * British Comedy Awards 2006 (2006) * The Culture Show (2006) * 1 Leicester Square (2006) * Friday Night with Jonathan Ross ** Episode 11x10 (2006) * The Secret Policeman's Ball (2006) * Soccer AM (2006) * TRL (2006) * Alan Partridge Presents: The Cream of British Comedy (2005) * BBC Breakfast ** Episode dated 26 July 2005 (2005) * 28 Acts in 28 Minutes (2005) * British Comedy Awards 2004 (2004) * Melbourne International Comedy Festival Gala (2003) * Brain Candy (2002) * The Big Schmooze ** Episode 1x04 (2000) * Comedy Café (1999) ** Episode 1x07 * Gas (1997) * The Great British Bake Off (2017 - Present) Awards *2008 NME Shockwaves Award for Sexiest Man *2007 The Mighty Boosh won Best TV Show at the Shockwaves NME Awards 2007. * 2003 Time Out comedy award winner for outstanding achievement * 2002 Solo Edinburgh show Voodoo Hedgehog nominated for a Perrier * 2001 The Boosh, first on London Live, then on Radio 4. * 2000 Arctic Boosh won the Barry Award at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival * 1999 Perrier nominee with Julian Barratt as Arctic Boosh * 1998 Herald Angel Award winner * 1998 Perrier Best Newcomer winner with Julian Barratt as the double act The Mighty Boosh (1998 Stage show) External links * Category:Main Cast Category:Series 3 Cast Category:Series 2 Cast Category:Series 1 Cast